


【磊白】《破镜》

by pickmeiei



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:52:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickmeiei/pseuds/pickmeiei





	【磊白】《破镜》

1

吴磊刚洗完澡出来，下身围着一条浴巾，因为头发只是随便擦了擦所以还在微微往下滴着水。他看了看墙上的表觉得时间差不多了，就从枕头底下拿出一个新手机，费力地回忆陆之昂是怎么教他的。

正在兀自发呆之际，手机屏幕上突然跳出来一个邀请，还噔噔噔地带着声音，吴磊一阵手忙脚乱的，差点把手机给扔了出去。他好容易定了定神，然后按了下屏幕上那个绿色的按钮。陆之昂的脸出现在他面前，吴磊被他诡异的角度吓了一跳，同时还沉浸在对科技的惊奇中，所以只是看着屏幕没说话。

陆之昂却好像心情很好的样子，穿着酒店的系带式的白色浴袍，调整了一下姿势，然后就趴在床上笑眯眯地对着手机。吴磊还是觉得在手机里看陆之昂有点奇怪，偏头轻咳了一声拧开了床头的灯，自己举着手机靠在床头。他这个没什么攻击力的样子真是新奇的很，陆之昂越看他越想笑。

吴磊有些被他笑烦了，拧着眉瞪他道:“有什么好笑的。”大概是隔着一层屏幕的原因，他的锐利和锋芒被削弱了很多，何况山高皇帝远，陆之昂颇为有恃无恐地伸出手指去蹭屏幕，边蹭边笑着说:“你怎么不好意思了？嗯？”吴磊一怔，居然莫名其妙地有些脸红。他压着声音说:“陆之昂，你找死呢。”

陆之昂立刻老实了，闭了嘴默默从床上爬起来，也像吴磊那样靠在床头，把灯给调暗了。他有点怕吴磊立刻挂了视频，便搜肠刮肚地说着最近这几天在日本的见闻，有意思的没意思的，流水账啊小新闻啊浑说。吴磊微微耷着眼皮，有点心不在焉地听他说个不休，待陆之昂说到楼上那有点聒噪的女孩子的时候，他才抬起眼来。陆之昂见他这样，心里顿时有些不是滋味，抿了抿嘴又不想说话了。

吴磊过了一会发现陆之昂的沉默，并且这人似乎还打算一直沉默下去，他心里的烦躁更甚，他不知道怎么说，欲言又止扭捏了好一阵才低低地开口道:“……你不许和别人……”说完又狠狠地皱了皱鼻翼说道:“我嫌脏！”

陆之昂本来垂头丧气的不行，直想扑到吴磊身边狠狠地咬他一顿，心想你喜欢女的你还日老子那么多次？他正在脑内对吴磊进行拳打脚踢上嘴咬的时候却不期然听到这话，心里这真是柳暗花明喜出望外。他低着头控制不住地笑了会，这才抬起头来有点嗔怪地看着吴磊:“你会不会好好说话啊，好话让你说着也这么难听。”

吴磊疑惑地歪头看着他:“这是好话吗？”

陆之昂也不想搭他的话茬，只是更认真努力地看着吴磊的脸，觉得真是越看越好看，越近越好看。没了人活跃气氛，吴磊只好自己吞吞吐吐说着混混小弟的鸡毛蒜皮。陆之昂看着他上下滚动的喉结，眼里越来越水雾迷朦，他在吴磊生硬的自述间隙突然打断了他，半眯着眼睛轻轻说:“吴磊，你想不想我。”

吴磊张了张口，最终还是没回答他。但陆之昂此时已经不管他说了什么，他感觉脑子里越来越混沌，一手迅速解了浴袍，手覆到了自己下面开始缓缓揉弄。他往下滑了滑枕到枕头上，侧着身夹着腿开始撸动，嘴里还只管呢喃细语:“吴磊，你想不想我。”吴磊自然明白陆之昂在做什么，他只是不明白他怎么突然就这样了，同时还有些隐隐的羞恼，这学生仔，拿我当黄片看啊？正准备皱眉骂他几句“好学生不知羞”的话，陆之昂这时突然又轻喘着开口道:“你知道我怎么突然这样吗，因为我没穿内裤，看着你就硬了。”

这样粗俗浅白的话陆之昂平时是断然不会说出口的，他们在床上折腾的时候都属于埋头苦干型，靠的是身体上的契合，没有什么骚话助兴的环节，而且这话也和吴磊心中陆之昂的形象大相径庭，他忍不住倒抽了口凉气。陆之昂自己说完这话也很受刺激似的，脸上喝醉酒一样晕起红，胸口快速起伏着。吴磊看着昏黄灯光照出来陆之昂蜜色的皮肤，他身下的酒店床单，加上信号也不是很好，屏幕上陆之昂紧绷的身体看的半清不楚，喘息声也沙沙啦啦的，吴磊此时也半勃起了，觉得把他当成画质粗糙的黄片看也不错。

他想了想，伸手按了下翻转镜头，然后大剌剌地解开浴巾扔在地上，里面赫然也是没有内裤遮挡的性器。陆之昂显然看到了这个画面，他手上的动作一顿，脸庞上升起了妖冶的潮红，忍不住呻吟了一声，然后拱起腰更快速地摩擦自己的阴茎。吴磊看着他被快感扭曲到有些媚的脸，自己发狠弄了几下，头一回很想射到他脸上。

陆之昂估计是快要到了，喘息声越来越大，手上动作也越来越快狠，但他觉得心里很空虚，看着手机屏幕张了张口，舌头一闪而过，他很难耐地说道:“我……我要你亲我……抱我……”声音竟似泣了。吴磊的眼神却不经意地温柔了一点，他学着陆之昂的样子用手蹭了几下屏幕，陆之昂的睫毛抖了抖，朝他侧了下脸，然后死死的闭上眼睛。不过一会儿，雪腹抽搐起来，他射出的东西把床单搅得一团乱。

吴磊见他射了便欠身去床头柜那里找了根烟，自己的东西半硬着在那里，他也不想管，只等抽着烟等它慢慢下去。陆之昂红着脸拉过被子给自己盖上，只露出个脑袋乖乖地看他抽烟，烟雾缭绕间的吴磊皱着眉吞云吐雾，陆之昂脸红扑扑地看着他，过了一会突然语不惊人死不休地说道:“吴磊我又要硬了。”

吴磊一愣，接着狠狠地皱眉瞪了他一眼，一伸手挂断了视频。

2

那晚陆之昂到底是挺着枪又给自己弄射了一次。

可能那天和吴磊视频太刺激了，再加上刚来事情多，他虽觉得身上隐约有些不好，但也没理会。最后小病一天拖重一天，陆之昂少不得自己撑着去弄了些药，请了假睡在床上。

他看着手机心里有些不忿，心道合着我不给你打电话就不联系了啊，好个无情无义小没良心的混混。他自己憋着一口气不想主动联系，真的这么做了心里又觉得难过，迷迷糊糊间觉得那药好像不管用，身上似乎越来越烫了。他连爬起来都有点困难，只好给楼上那姑娘打了个电话，拜托她帮自己叫个车。陆之昂预备慢慢从床上坐起来，不知怎么的就误触了手机，竟然给吴磊打了电话。他看了一眼屏幕，哆嗦着伸出手准备挂断，没想到那边很快就接了电话。

刚听到吴磊“喂”了一声他就不行了，只觉得头重鼻塞，鼻子发酸，他趴到手机边声音沙哑地说了句:“吴磊，我生病就都是你害的。”这时门外的姑娘敲门了，急切地喊着他“哎你没事吧你能不能把门开开咱们去医院”，声音嗡嗡喳喳的，像有一群小蜜蜂小燕子飞过来朝他脸上扑棱，陆之昂又有些头晕。吴磊在那边没说话，只有粗重的呼吸声传了过来，陆之昂又觉得不应该说这些，这些其实是没什么意思的。他身子又俯了俯，凑在电话跟儿小声说道:“我其实没事的。”他顿了顿，又吸了吸鼻子:“我想你了吴磊。”

病起来的时候闹的厉害，实际上只在医院躺了一天陆之昂就好了。

他隔天晚上缩在家里沙发上看篮球比赛，不时拿起小番茄两三口吃一个，正吃的惬意的时候就听见有人敲门。他还当是颜末的衣服又掉自家阳台上了，便皱着眉开了门:“哎我说你这丫头是不是得换衣服撑了啊……”

门开了。不是矮矮小小的姑娘，是人高马大的吴磊。

陆之昂非常震惊，扶着门瞪圆了眼睛看着他。

吴磊也有点局促似的，眼睛四处乱瞟，就是没怎么正眼看陆之昂。他胡乱点了点头说道:“行，没找错。”说着就拖着行李箱挤进了陆之昂的家门。

陆之昂还保持着张着嘴的表情去关上了门，看着自觉坐沙发上的吴磊，终于蹦出来一句话:“你怎么来了？！”

吴磊搔了搔头发，偏过身子不去看他，过了一会才有些烦躁地说道:“不为什么，想来就来了！”

陆之昂还是站着，过了一会问道:“你是有生意在这儿？”陆之昂说的很委婉，不知道的还以为他吴磊是个做跨国生意的大老板，实际上他坐飞机飞来日本都是仔细查了查铁皮盒子里的钱才敢买的票。但吴磊不想说这个，所以只是在嗓子眼里含混地应了两声，敷衍地带过了这个话题。

陆之昂见他不想多谈也就罢了，心里隐约觉得自己可能也是他过来的原因，至少是原因之一吧，再加上这么个大活人喜从天降，他自然喜不自胜，刚才还觉得没好利索的病现在也好的没影儿了。

于是他高高兴兴地坐在吴磊旁边，眼睛亮亮地看着他:“你吃了吗？要不要给你弄点吃的？”陆之昂瞄了一眼盘子，眼看着小番茄所剩无几了，他心里盘算着要不要重新开灶做饭。

吴磊拿了个番茄扔嘴里，含含糊糊地说:“不用了，我没胃口。”

“那你这回待几天啊？”陆之昂眼睛不错地看着他，突然觉得吴磊嚼东西的时候还怪可爱的。

吴磊嚼着东西说了一句不知道。

陆之昂有点失望地点点头，突然又想到了一个非常重要的问题，他猛的站起来拉住吴磊的行李箱说:“你准备住哪儿？”不待吴磊回答，他就一言不发地拉着行李箱扔自己屋里，自己掏出钥匙把门给锁上了。他忙完这一通，便把钥匙装好了朝吴磊走过去，脸上有种隐秘的得意。

吴磊带着点笑意抬头看他，过了一会才开口道:“我无所谓啊，反正还可以省房钱。”

陆之昂被他这个笑挠的心里痒痒的，他低头的时候表情羞涩了一下，慢慢朝吴磊走了过去，然后跨坐在他大腿上，揪着吴磊的衣领凑近他说道:“那……你准备跟谁睡呢？”

吴磊又勾起嘴角回他一个笑，缓缓摩挲着陆之昂的腰，带着三分挑衅七分暧昧去问他:“你觉得呢？”

 

3

陆之昂醒的时候感到一阵腰酸腿软，他皱着眉扭头看了一眼旁边，已经没有人了。陆之昂呆了一下，赶紧起身看了眼衣柜，还好，吴磊的行李箱还在衣柜旁边。他舒了口气躺下，过了一会又觉得有点失落:原来真的是出差啊。

陆之昂踩着天黑的点回了家，电梯门一开，他就看见吴磊坐在家门口。他穿着黑色的卫衣，垂着头戴着帽子，分明是脆弱又不想让别人接近的。好像有一个别人踏不进去的世界。

陆之昂心里一颤，几乎是有些踉跄地走向前去。吴磊听见响动抬起头来，看见陆之昂的时候眼神有些疑惑。但他也没多问，只是沉默地站起来。陆之昂定了定神，压住心里那种没抓没落的恐惧感，去找出钥匙开门。他正低声说“一会我给你把钥匙吧”的时候却被人从背后抱住了，吴磊柔软的嘴唇若有若无地碰着他的后颈，陆之昂身体一僵，但还是支持着把门开开了。

开了门吴磊却还不想放开他，他只好无奈地说:“要关门啊。”吴磊就一言不发地用脚把门踢上了，还在他脖颈间轻嗅轻吻着。那是不带情欲的东西，却让陆之昂心里被某种感情填满了，他弯起嘴角摸了摸吴磊环在腰间的手:“吃饭了吗？”，边说边带着他一晃一晃地向前走。

到沙发边的时候吴磊松开了手，拽着陆之昂的肩膀从正面抱住他，陆之昂还没反应过来就被吴磊带着倒在了沙发上。陆之昂安静地和他待了一会，想推一推他的时候却发现这人已经睡着了。

不知过了多久，吴磊突然被一股推力惊醒，他低头木木地瞪着身下的陆之昂。陆之昂露出了个难看的笑容:“吴磊，我被你压麻了。”

第二天陆之昂醒的时候吴磊还没醒，睡姿大大咧咧的，被子胡乱裹在身上。陆之昂在床边看了他一会，想起来以前一起睡觉的时候他就是这个样子。不觉间陆之昂的眼神软了下来，在这个吴磊破天荒人畜无害的时刻，他低头在吴磊脸旁亲了一下，然后愉快地起身去做早餐了。

陆之昂刚做好饭吴磊就趿拉着拖鞋过来了，他这会穿了个白背心，就是这样也叫他穿的好看，练的恰到好处的肌肉露在外面，看着还挺赏心悦目的。陆之昂看着他顿觉好笑，不知道他是踩着点醒的还是闻着味儿醒的。两人在餐桌上安静地吃着饭，要说这么正儿八经的一起吃饭倒是头一次，吴磊家里没个正经餐桌也没灶可开，每次吃饭要么是用手端着，要么是委屈巴巴地就着床头小桌。

安谧的时刻最终被急促的敲门声打破，陆之昂起身去开门，这回外面站着的确实是小姑娘了。颜末笑眯眯地和他要上次把他拖医院时落在这里的帽子，陆之昂让了让身说你先进来吧我给你拿去。颜末很自然地走了进来，很快她发现餐桌边坐了个陌生男人，穿着随便，看样子还正和陆之昂一起吃饭，吴磊一个眼神扫了过来她就立刻被吓了一跳。

颜末不敢再多看他，忙转过身去。陆之昂拿着她的帽子走了过来，看她这样惊奇道:“哎你干嘛这样站着啊？”颜末悄悄把陆之昂拉到一边，小声问他:“那个人是谁啊？吓死我了。”

陆之昂不知道怎么介绍他，纠结了一会才说他是我朋友。颜末拿过帽子遮住脸，匆匆说道:“那我先走了，有空再来找你玩啊。”

陆之昂不知道吴磊有没有听见他们说话，他可能是因为心虚，总觉得吴磊看他很意味深长似的。出门后陆之昂还心里一直想着这事，犹豫着给吴磊发消息说今晚去泡温泉吧。吴磊过了一会才回复，说“好”。

他们说好先在家里汇合，然后再一起出去。陆之昂放了学就坐在沙发上等他，谁知左等他不来右等他不来，他甚至躺沙发上眯了一会。醒来的时候外面天已经黑了，家里也没开灯，陆之昂坐在黑暗里呆呆地想，不知道今天还能不能去成，又想吴磊能是因为什么事绊住脚呢。

不知钟表滴滴答答走了多久，门口终于传来了开门锁的声音，陆之昂下意识的心里一惊，随后就看见吴磊在黑暗中的轮廓。他甩上门径直走了过来，朝沙发上的陆之昂压过去，压着他在他唇上乱亲了几下，气息急促不稳。陆之昂受了他这几下，心里莫名扑通扑通跳的厉害，总觉得鼻子前有种奇怪的味道。吴磊还在辗转着亲他，陆之昂有点着急地伸手开了灯，眯着眼适应了一会光线后，他突然想起什么似的去扒吴磊的外套，扯开他衣服的领口，然后立刻就被吴磊肩膀上包扎的伤口弄花了眼。白色的绷带渗着红色的血迹，真是个触目惊心。

他虽知吴磊的职业，却从没见过他这样。陆之昂一下子呆了，他去看吴磊的脸，惊惶地问他:“这是怎么回事？”

吴磊却站起身来拢了拢外套，低着头轻声说:“不是要去泡温泉吗？走吧。”

陆之昂急了，站起身来怒视他:“你去泡个屁！”

吴磊索性也不理他了，自己直接出了门。陆之昂咬了咬牙，赶紧跑出去跟在他身后。

在出租车后座上，任由陆之昂怎么软磨硬泡撒娇呵斥，吴磊也不肯多吐露一个字，只是轻飘飘地看了他一眼:“反正也不妨碍泡温泉。”陆之昂一听这话恼了，指着他鼻子说:“我以前怎么不知道你丫这么爱泡啊！你是不是个憨批！”吴磊一伸胳膊搂住他塞自己怀里，低声说:“嘘，幺妹，别吵我。”

司机瞥了一眼后视镜，觉得这对从上车开始就腻歪在一起的年轻人真够扎眼的，于是一踩油门加速向前驶去。

 

4

陆之昂围着毛巾走到温泉旁边，看了眼已经泡在温泉里闭目养神的吴磊，莫名有点不好意思。他在吴磊对面踩水进池，沉了沉身子让水漫过下巴，眯着眼放松了下。眯了一会陆之昂又睁开一只眼去看吴磊，吴磊还是闭着眼睛的，但肩膀上那个绷带实在惹眼，陆之昂好不容易放松下来的心又蓦地揪紧了。

他滑着水朝吴磊飘了过去，垂着眼凝视着他的伤口，又伸手摸了摸吴磊肩膀上完好的皮肤，心想他的这只肩膀本来都该是好好的。他又想到万一要是哪天他头上有个伤口，心上有个伤口呢？胡思乱想间觉得又怕又无望，因为他其实什么也做不了。不觉掉了泪，水里荡起了小小的涟漪。

吴磊察觉到陆之昂怎么过来，怎么摸自己肩膀，怎么沉默不语。他又觉得有点不对劲，睁开眼看，陆之昂正看着自己掉眼泪呢。吴磊皱了眉，脸色不好:“还没死呢，哭什么。”

陆之昂用胳膊蹭了蹭眼泪，突然握住了吴磊的手。吴磊等着他说话，他却沉默了下去，握着他的手一直在微微发抖，似乎抖动到一定数量就能积攒足够的勇气。他问:“吴磊，你有没有牵挂的人？”

吴磊低眸看着他，眼神透彻安静，看的久了好像是种柔软，又似乎是一种无声的鼓励。

陆之昂没见过这样的吴磊，他心里的酸楚好像被熨平了。

他终于勇敢地说:“我想和你在一块，我想让你牵挂我，我也想让你牵挂自己。我还想让你喜欢我。”

吴磊看了他许久，从水滴凝结到坚冰融化，从河流初生到汇聚汪洋，从一盏路灯下的白衬衫，从荒芜到勇敢，到达爱。他吻过他的脸说:“好，我都答应你。”

5

陆之昂愣愣地被他亲了几下，心里还隐约有种不真实的感觉。他着急地圈住吴磊的脖子，急急忙忙地在他脸上乱亲，像是要证明这个人的存在一样。两人渐渐呼吸都不稳了，吴磊费了些力气才把陆之昂扒下来，他们距离很近，鼻尖几乎要蹭到一起。吴磊喘着气问:“你要干嘛？”

陆之昂失魂落魄一样:“我要做。”

吴磊摸了摸他的脸:“我说答应你就一定会答应你。”

陆之昂抚上吴磊放在他脸上的手，眼神有些痴了，他贴到吴磊耳边轻声说:“我心里好空，你进到我里面好不好。”说完就去亲吻舔舐他的耳朵。吴磊见他这样也就不再推辞，双手掐住了他的腰，闭着眼任他动作。陆之昂一寸寸吻过他的皮肤，到左肩的时候避开伤口，在绷带上轻轻吻了一下。顺着舔到了吴磊胸口，他学着吴磊之前那样用舌头反复舔弄他的乳头，吴磊脸上浮现出情欲的红，喘息也漏了几声出来，配上肩头的伤竟显得十分脆弱，像倒在地上缩紧羽毛的鹰。他抓住陆之昂的头发让他抬起头来，气息不稳道:“……坐上来。”

陆之昂在他唇上亲了一下，手指伸到自己身后去扩张。吴磊被他刚才撩拨的受不了，手也探过去帮他掰开臀肉。陆之昂喘着气草草扩张了一番，就凑过去张着腿缠在吴磊腰上，循着记忆对准他的性器缓缓坐了下去。他扭着头往后看，由于重力作用整个人飘飘浮浮的，总有些隔靴搔痒的感觉，让人心里空泛的厉害。他被热气蒸的眼眶含泪，张着嘴无力地看向吴磊。吴磊安抚性的吻上了他的嘴，勾着他的舌头与他交缠，陆之昂一时忘了身后，只热烈地回应他。正亲的如胶似漆津液横生的时候，吴磊便缓缓朝上顶去，堵的陆之昂嘴里也发不出声音。

 

就着水进入的感觉很微妙，好像有暖流温暖钻入体内，两人都觉得比平时更不同滋味。吴磊操他的节奏也很缓慢，陆之昂忍不住自己扭着跨去迎合他。他借着水的浮力一上一下起伏着，每次都只得吴磊的半根进出，两人被热气熏的脸都红了，舌头湿哒哒的在口中缠绵，只觉得各种淫腻水声不绝。但这样终究让人没有射意，陆之昂迷离着眼趴在他耳边呢喃道:“……你，你从后面进来……”吴磊看着软成一团的他，心想狐狸精也就这样了，终是忍不住扣着他的后脑勺狠狠地亲了一阵，感觉到人快窒息了才放开了他。

陆之昂下巴上还有亮亮的津液，他晕晕乎乎的让吴磊摆成背对着吴磊靠在池旁石头上的姿势。冰凉的石头让他感觉很舒适，他忍不住侧着脸去贴那块石头。因为之前已操弄过一番了，吴磊缓缓沉进去就觉得紧实又好入。进出几下陆之昂的小穴就渐渐被撑开了，吴磊开始正儿八经的挺腰耸干，陆之昂的腿还在温泉里，上身被冰凉的石头硌着冰着，这种巨大反差和微微痛感刺激了他的神经，乳尖已经挺立了起来，他忍不住压抑着呻吟出声。吴磊看着他那慵懒不胜之态，清流下绷紧的小腿，和石头色差巨大的白皙皮肤，拍在他臀上的微波，还有露出来皱着眉忍受快感的小半张脸，觉得每一样都挑逗着他，让他的太阳穴扑通直跳，忍不住更想使劲往他身体里钻。

最后一波冲刺时吴磊粗喘着在他体内飞快抽插，周围水花四溅，陆之昂亦觉得射意强烈，难耐地拱腰举臀去迎合身后的男人。吴磊弯下腰抱住他，红着眼角在他穴里疯狂摩擦。百下之后两人一齐射了出来，吴磊喘着气停在他体内，在他背上亲了一下，觉得亲密至极就是这样了。

两人渐渐平静下来，陆之昂在他怀里安静地趴着，突然抬头说:“吴磊，我好渴。”吴磊揽着他的腰去温泉的另一边，那边的池沿上放着几个装酒的小瓷瓶。吴磊喝了一口，表情变得有些微妙，但还是径直掐着陆之昂的下巴要给他渡过去，陆之昂张口慢慢喝了。喝完之后他突然皱起眉来，红着脸伸着舌头连连哈气，难受了好半天才指着吴磊委屈道:“辣的！”


End file.
